The present invention relates to a side impact beam, and in particular to a side impact beam for incorporation into an automobile made from profiled metal.
From the prior art, for example DE 296 22 985 U1, a side impact beam is known which is configured with a straight end part and an upwardly bent terminal lug. The lug is forming a bracket and projects into one of the door columns of the car body when the door is closed. The bracket is designed to establish a second form-fit connection in addition to the door lock connection of the car door, in order to provide additional safety in the case of an accident when a side impact collision occurs.
Furthermore, the prior art as seen in WO 00/15453, includes a side impact beam with a profiled longitudinal beam having flaring end parts with a laterally straight configuration.
In order to realize a proper and time efficient assembly of side impact beams into the structure of a car body, the end portions of the beams which act as connecting points, have to be configured in an unvarying straight fashion. Thus, for purposes of serial production, the end portions are subject to a strict planar configuration for integration into the car structure.
However, within the frame work of production, problems can arise and in particular when the side impact beams are manufactured from cold-formed super high strength sheet metal. The high strength of the sheet metal material and the reshaping of the sheet metal material cause inner tensions in the material that are leading at the end portions of the beams to serious deviation in evenness. The longitudinal beams themselves or the ends of the beams may twist, arch or turn out wavy. These unwanted deformations lead to extensive problems during production assembly.